


Daddy?

by Nezclaw



Series: Monkees Rising [6]
Category: Flight Rising, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezclaw/pseuds/Nezclaw
Summary: Micky has an unexpected friend.





	Daddy?

Micky felt something grab him around his chest. between his arms and his truwings.

“Daddy!” a little voice cried. A tiny little Spiral had wrapped itself around him midflight, and was clinging to his scales happily.

“Hey! What the- kid, I’m not your daddy,” Micky protested.

“Daddy…” the spiral repeated, and dozed off. Micky poked it. It really was awfully small…

“Where did you come from?” Micky wondered aloud. The spirals coils tightened around him and it whimpered in its sleep. Micky reached down and stroked its coils the way Mike would stroke him, and the kid calmed down. Poor thing…

“Are you hungry?” he asked when the kid had woken up again.  The kid nodded.

“Bug!” it announced. Micky patted it on its tiny head and offered it a caterpillar. The kid seized it and chomped enthusiastically. Bug guts went everywhere. Micky chuckled.

“Where are your parents?” he asked as he wiped bug bits off of the kid’s face. The kid blinked at him.

“Daddy,” it said, pointing at him.

“What about your other daddy?”

“Daddy!!” it repeated.

“Uh… do you have a mommy?”

“Daad-dy.”

“Aw man…” Micky’s fears were true. The Spiral was little more than a baby. And since its actual parents were nowhere to be seen… well he certainly wasn’t going to abandon the thing, not when it was convinced he was its dad.

“I guess I’m taking you home then.” Mike wouldn’t mind, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece after picking up a new dragon for the Clan. I don't know if this is actually canon or not. I do want the guys to have kids to look after... 
> 
> Also, I headcanon the main set of wings on a Spiral dragon to be located halfway down the body between the arms and legs. (The official art has them located right behind the forelimbs.)


End file.
